


A Breather

by Catherine_Nightingale



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Boyd is a Baby, Cheesy, Comfort No Hurt, Friendship/Love, Hugs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pedro is Protective, Protectiveness, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Nightingale/pseuds/Catherine_Nightingale
Summary: The infamous Facebook (blue room and emojis) interview leaves Boyd a little overheated.





	A Breather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oneddesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneddesire/gifts).



They get out through the back door into the sunlit backyard of the office building, and Boyd tries to take a deep breath and steady himself. His head is spinning from the heat of the room, there’s a painful, steady pounding in his temples, and the need to put on a brave face for some time – the interview itself, then countless selfies, then the walk through the office’s stuffy corridors, that felt like it was endless - didn't help at all, making him nauseous. 

“Deep breaths, amigo,” Pedro says with an unusual seriousness to his tone, grabbing him by the shoulders, and Boyd leans slightly into that solid and steady hold. “It's okay, just breathe. You’ll be fine.”

He is not affected by the heat at all, Boyd muses absentmindedly, trying to breathe steadily and look up, at the distant sky, but still catching a view of the upper half of Pedro’s face, including a few strands of dark hair sticking to his forehead, creased brow and dark animated eyes. He's never been affected by the altitude of Bogota back when they were filming, either, fucking lucky Latino. 

Boyd says as much, which earns him a heartily chuckle and a gentle but strong tug that results in them hugging, Pedro's arms curling protectively around him. The man is so fucking tactile, like no one else, and, if Boyd is being honest, with anyone else it would be annoying. Not with Pedro though. With him, it's just… Normal. Comfortable, even. 

The little alcove they're in is protected from the prying eyes, so Boyd lets himself relax and sag into the hug.

“I might throw up on you,” he warns, wrapping his arms around Pedro and hunching a bit so that his forehead rests on his shoulder, eyes focused on a gentle grey of his tee. This time Pedro actually lets out a reverberating laugh that makes his whole form shake.

“No you won't, don't be such a babe,” Pedro snorts, moving his hand onto the nape of Boyd’s neck and scratches lightly, sending little shivers down his spine. “Breathe. It will pass.”

Boyd nuzzles Pedro's shoulder and obligingly breathes in the familiar scent of hot leather and different spices, the mix that is one hundred percent Pedro, with a little cologne and sweat thrown into it today. It's both calming and intoxicating, and Boyd can't help himself and inhales a lungful of that scent again, uncaring to how it looks on the outside.

His head clears up a bit, and the pounding in his temples turns into a dull ache, that’s mostly annoying. 

“Feeling better?” Pedro asks softly after a short while, rubbing soothing circles on his back, and Boyd reluctantly lifts his head.

“Yeah,” he says and moves to untangle himself from Pedro, but the warm hands on his back and nape are staying where they are.

“We’re in no hurry,” Pedro says nonchalantly. “If you still need a breather we could just stay here.”

Boyd considers it. Considers staying here, in a sunlit backyard of an office building, at the same time secure and for everyone to see. Considers the hugging. Considers stealing a kiss if he is lucky because as much as Pedro is tactile, he gets really embarrassed when it comes to public kissing.

“Guess we could,” he finally says, dropping his head back onto Pedro's shoulder and takes another breath, savoring his scent. They stay like this, comfortable in each other's arms.

And, for the time being, nothing else matters.

**Author's Note:**

> PLz don't kill me, it was stronger than me.


End file.
